


【贺红】妥协（十一）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [11]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain





	【贺红】妥协（十一）

（十一）  
作为哨兵最不能欠缺的一定就是警觉性，因而客厅里仅仅是些许的骚动就让贺天立刻醒了过来，脚步轻柔地从地板上走过，轻巧地开了道门缝，于是那些细细碎碎的声音便都传了过来。

“我知道，给他带了东西呢，就在他这里呆个两日，马上就回去。”

“多呆了也不好，他也不自在……是啊……”

而后便是女人哄孩子的轻轻的歌声，贺天就坐在门边静静地听着。

他想其实莫关山有个很好的母亲，也有个很好的继父，只是他似乎又有着别人难以理解的心思和执着，就像是他那天将自己递过去的球抛在了一边一样。

他是一个很顽固的人，这样的人总是太重感情，因而往往会受伤。

莫关山的感情就像是一点星光火苗，只要你待他有一丝丝的善意，他就会立刻蹿长成一团熊熊的火焰，暖的人不肯放手，可这样的火焰又太过明亮，实在不适合自己生长的地方。

但这样的星火，就像是黑夜之中迷途人的希望，他知道不该出手，却又不甘心放掉，于是就只能站在那里，叫一切都停滞住。

夜很静，贺天从来都很喜欢这样的夜色，仿佛可以掩盖掉一切污浊的痕迹。

他讲给莫关山听的故事，其实也不全是假的，故事这种东西，从来都是有着原版才为人口口相传，红毛不信，不代表它没有发生过。

莫关山的母亲忽然转了话题，那声音似乎变得柔和了许多。

“他终于交到了一个好朋友，那也是个可怜的孩子……”

贺天在那里咧着嘴听着对方母亲对着自己的那些评价，什么知书达理，听话懂事，若是真的叫他那个百年露不出一个微笑的哥哥听了，亦或者是和贺天对战过的任何一个哨兵听去了，一定会用诧异的眼光看着他。

“是个好孩子，小山跟他关系不错，挺熟的。”

“如果有他在我就放心啦……”

可怜天下父母心，这通电话该听到的人不该是自己，而应该是隔壁那个呼呼大睡的家伙。

一想起莫关山，贺天便忽然想起教室里那个没有完成的吻，稍稍触碰到了一些——他的嘴唇有些偏厚因而非常柔软。

比之那些轻柔似水的女孩子的嘴唇不一样，他的嘴唇能叫人产生征服欲和满足感，叫人想将之啃食殆尽。

也许可以将他彻底唤醒，成为自己的向导，那么这个人就会永远属于自己了，无论是精神上还是肉体上，彻彻底底的属于自己。

但他被封闭的能力又昭示着有人不希望他的能力被发现。

确实，世人总是看到哨兵还有向导鲜艳亮丽的一面，却又怎知道塔区之中没日没夜训练的痛苦，以及精神和身体上的伤痛？

他们这些人就是为了国家，为了战争而生的，一旦失去了能力，就失去了一切。

他们的课堂之上往往都会被千百次教育一句话，绝对服从。

那么就不该有自己的意志，他们的世界反而是一个更加绝对以能力来分等级的地方。

莫关山太重感情，这样的人在那个世界是活不下去的。

贺天平日里或许很喜欢调戏莫关山，喜欢看他出丑看他窘迫，看他不得不服输的样子。

但却从未想过叫他死。

所以这样不完整的向导体质未免不是一件好事，起码莫关山还有一次机会，去选择他要存在的世界。

这样的选择总不会来得太快，但也总是会来到的。

贺天起得向来很早，反而那个被学校勒令在家反省的莫关山，不知是不是心太大，竟然还真的睡得迷糊。

母亲也是无奈地看着自家儿子在床上死皮赖脸的模样，又不好意思当着贺天的面用往日里那些手段暴力叫醒他，就只得拍了拍贺天的肩。

“小贺啊，我们就不管他了，阿姨带你去吃早饭。”

莫关山的母亲毕竟也是在这里住过一段时间的人，因而回来的时候不少老街坊还主动向她过来打招呼。

“哟，回来看儿子啊？”

“是啊。”

“老两样？”

“嗯，给这同学也来一份！”

早餐店的人早就见到过这个俊小伙，昨天本想攀谈两句，谁料却被莫关山那小子给拽走了。

今天倒好，那小子不在，刚好趁着吃饭的机会好好聊一聊，店主上菜速度也快了许多。

两面被煎得焦黄的包子刚刚出炉就上了桌，上面的油花似乎还带着热气微微跳动。

煎过的地方硬却酥脆，留下来的油直把中间白色面皮都染了个金黄，筷子一挑那松软的夹层，立刻就有汤水混着葱香一并滚出来，在那醋中滚上一滚，舌尖上先是米醋酸味带来的饥饿感，而后又是面粉裹着肉末的满足感，柔软的面皮混着汤汁还有稍稍咯牙的脆面，那是十足的冲击感。

哨兵的饮食是为国家绝对控制的，为了养成最佳的体质，那些肉类且不说检查有多严格，便是大米也全部是国家专供的。因而平日里吃惯了食堂的健康饮食，这地摊上的玩意儿反而变得稀奇了起来。

贺天第一次吃这东西，心下便是一阵喜欢，两眼都直放光，看在红毛母亲眼里，那就别有一番意思了。

大致脑补了一阵“从来没吃过刚出炉的早饭”的故事情节后，便又替贺天叫了一盘过来。

“慢些吃，不够阿姨再给你点。”

贺天举着筷子微微一愣，差些就要掩不住嘴角的笑意，心下终于有了一些愧疚。

他们来的早，大部分人还不到上班时间，然而贺天吃了七八分饱时，这店门口便渐渐有人头攒动，一些个阿姨们就聚在了一块儿。

世界上最痛苦的事情一定是等女人了，恋爱时得等女人化妆出门，结婚后就得等女人逛街购物，便是老夫老妻了也得等女人同小姐妹们聊完这些日子的家长里短。

只可惜贺天并没有女朋友，如今却不得不乖乖坐在店里等着莫关山母亲和其他人聊天结束，即便他都不知道是为什么，好像他对于莫关山从来耐心就过甚，纵然莫关山从来没有这么认为过。

之前听了莫关山母亲对这孩子的一顿表扬，店老板就对贺天颇有兴趣，如今见他一人呆着无聊，又想起这孩子的悲惨身世，便叫了伙计过来搭把手，自己擦了擦手上的油渍，便去找贺天了。

其实贺天也不总是在那处等着的，从方才起就已经有好几个阿公过来打招呼了。

比如面前坐着的这一个，昨天拿着扇子喝着茶的那位——已经从红毛五岁扯他胡子、踩坏他苗圃，六岁统一小区儿童帮，却还是会尿床，讲到了他人生最大的一个转折点。

“山山这孩子啊，也是可怜，我记得也就五六年前的事儿吧？他父亲进去了。”

“这事我知道，我看没那么简单！”

平日里生活总是乏味的，这么大的事店老板自然印象深刻：“那些个人一个个看上去人高马大又凶狠的，也不知道他爸犯的什么事……”

“诶……谁知道呢！当时我就看着那孩子一路追着他爸就跑啊……”

那阿公说道这处便喝了口茶，脸上表情满是心疼和感慨。

贺天心微微一跳，对着店老板问道：“您说没那么简单？”

店老板轻声道：“虽然确实是警车过来的，但那会儿我刚好也路过，那警车里似乎坐着一位那个！”

普通小老百姓虽然不知道事情真相，但也总能嗅到些不对的地方，尤其还用一些词语故意掩饰过去的时候，就更叫人觉得怀疑。

“那个？”

店老板摆了摆手：“诶，这我也很难说明啊，反正我是没见过那么凶的人，我们这小地方那些个黑猫啊片儿警啊赖眼啊，其实大家伙儿的都认识！反正是没见过那几位。”

贺天眼眸一亮，隐隐似乎猜到了什么，想起在莫关山的精神世界中看到过的，那些破碎的思维还有记忆，他忽然有些犹豫是否该将对方带入那个世界。

如今就算他知道了又如何呢？那都已经是过去的事情了。

贺天仔细思考了许久，也许最正确的选择就是尽快把事情告诉对方。

同莫关山母亲领着一袋粢饭团上楼的时候，莫关山总算是已经醒了，不知是不是还是有些困倦，开了门看到他们竟然还在发呆。

莫关山母亲给莫关山带来不少衣物，但显然错估了儿子的身材。

虽然大小合适，但是叫莫关山穿起来，怎么都像是病人一样空荡荡的，叫她嫌弃了好一阵，因而就送给了贺天。

女人的审美向来不错，比起莫关山生父留下的老旧衣物，还有莫关山那些乱七八糟的T恤，莫关山母亲带来的衣服显然要好看许多。

贺天上半身穿了一件白底蓝纹的短袖薄衬衫，蓝色千鸟格的花纹很淡，其中似乎还嵌了几道细细的银线，想来价格不低，倒是便宜了这位。

下半身则是暗酒红的长裤，底下是带绒的英伦风凹边，衬衫长裤本就是最简单的搭配，但穿在贺天身上就显得格外不同，他仿佛天生就是个衣架子，身材均匀，手脚修长，那长裤配他的腿甚至显得有些短了，然而他还是留着边，原本正经的衣物意外地穿成了休闲风。

而也正是这衣服颜色比较亮，贺天坐在桌边看着自己，似乎褪去了那几分初见的淡漠，而多了几分青春的朝气，一如阳光之下的温柔。

莫关山不由自主又红了脸，强迫自己专心吃饭，不去看他，然而却又忍不住不去看他。

“贺天，你没同我妈讲些什么乱七八糟的吧。”

“怎么会。”

贺天早看穿了那似飘非飘的眼神，还有对方那泛红的脸颊，便笑得更加灿烂。

莫关山再次偷偷看过去的时候，发现贺天似乎随手拿了一张报纸在看，而自己刚才那纠结的心情便立刻一松，转而光明正大地观察了起来。

是不是哨兵总是要强于普通人呢？

莫关山羡慕地看向贺天露出来的坚实的前臂，忽然想起来贺天刚闯进来那天公开遛鸟的事情，于是就止不住地想起他形状优美的腹肌，宽广的肩骨，还有那人鱼线……

莫关山的脸已经烧起来了，赶紧移开了眼神，他忽然觉得不能再呆在这处了，幸而早饭也已经吃完，于是把凳子吱呀一声移开，转身便走。

“等等。”

贺天忽然从背后叫住了他，莫关山立刻下意识地停了腿，而后又立刻开始懊悔自己怎么条件反射地又听了他的话。

但他很快就不能想了，因为贺天的手伸了过来，从他的嘴唇上慢慢拂过。

“你、你、你……”

贺天朝着他笑了笑：“你嘴角还有饭呢，想留着晚上吃？”

“卧……卧槽！”

莫关山忽然觉得跟这个流氓在一起，似乎每天心脏都要承受非人的考验，于是他再也不管后面人怎么招呼，直接就往外走去。

“红毛你可别忘了。”

“忘……忘了什么？”

他不敢回头，身体却在微微颤抖，贺天把这些都看在眼里却并不说出口。

“下午陪我去买东西。”

“我管你！”

莫关山啧了一声，准备不再理他。

“你妈昨天讲的。”

“……艹”

看着莫关山气急败坏的样子，贺天感觉心情更好——想来以后不用武力威胁，这红毛也得乖乖听自己的话了。


End file.
